


Merlin Drabbles

by TheNeonWarrior



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: All Merlin Characters at some point, Drabbles, Gen, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, emrys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNeonWarrior/pseuds/TheNeonWarrior
Summary: Exactly as the title says. Read if your as bored as I am~





	1. Chapter 1

My heads been hurting all day and the Prat is just making it worse.’Do this, do that,’ ‘don't forget to muck out the stables Merlin.’ I swear if Morgana doesn't kill him I will. Muttering other treasonly things against the king while I finish shining the Royal Prats armor. If I die one day I am going to haunt him, and I’ll laugh at him when I make him fall into a pile of horse dung. Yes this is the perfect evil plan, I just might invite Morgana herself to come laugh with me. 

Now that I am done with the armor I can only assume that Arthur is going to come find me just to say that I forgot to clean his room or something else that reminds me that a child can do what he can’t: for example put their own bloody clothes on. I gathered the armor in my arms and though it might have been troublesome when I first came here, back then I had to use magic to lighten the armor. But now it seems as light as a feather. I reckon I could best one of the knights at an arm match, other than Percival of course. 

As I walk down the corridor I have this weird feeling to look outside. I don’t see anything unusual, there's no fights breaking out or anyone suspicious in the lower courtyard. It's such a beautiful day too. A light smile finds its way on my face. I really can’t believe it was 7 years ago that I came here. It seems like just yesterday that I said goodbye to my home at Ealdor, but now my home is here and I really couldn't be happier. So many great things have happened, ha, as well as some crazy ones. 

Sometimes I secretly wish this peace would never end. That I didn’t have this crazy destiney. Deep down I know that this dream of mine would never be. I still couldn’t save Morgana, I couldn’t protect Mordred, and I couldn’t save Freya. I didn’t realise that tears had started falling, when I felt a cold shiver run down my spine and strike fear into my heart. I felt a piece of me break away from the world. I was so cold, frozen in fear as I heard a scream in my mind. More and more screams rip through my mind, I feel as though my head is being slowly split open. I drop the armor onto the ground and cover my ears to try to block the screams. I collapse to the floor the screams still echoing in my head. The last thing I hear is the screams, they are all screaming the same thing…. Emrys…. I'm so cold. I’m scared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Emrys saving people kinda.

Emrys

Help…

Please help… I can’t breath

My eyes wide with a fierce glow. Well that was a quick nap, short lived. I jump up and race to the bathroom where I hide my suit under a loose floorboard. The suit was black with silver druid symbols on the shoulders and a gold druid mark on the chest. There are black wings that are attached to it. Only my magic can make them work so I can fly. I have a black mask only covering my eyes. I have fangs and dragon scales on my cheek bones. I have enhanced abilities, eyesight, strength, I can even hear or feel distress. I was going to call myself Kilgharrah after my pet dragon, but Emrys just stayed. I got my dragon when I was 10. Everyone thinks that they are mythical creatures,they are but he is the last of his kind. 

After I'm done getting my outfit on I head out to the burning building. I go to the roof of a building and say the spell to make my wings fly. I lift off into the sky. Every time never once without a doubt ceases to amaze me. So many feelings as smells and tastes. You can see for miles. It's always beautiful. 

As I head for the burning building I see people pointing and looking at me. Other people were crying and running. I go down to the ground and ask what floors they have been to. The only one they haven't been to is the top. So that is where I am going to start then make my way down just in case. Can't ever be too sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur asks Merlin where he got his name from.

“Merlin, why are you named after a bird anyways?” Arthur asks nonshalontly while looking down at his paperwork he was procrastinating.

“Erm, well you see it's a long story,” Merlin said while scrubbing the floors.

“Go on we have time,” Arthur said with a smirk dropping the papers in his hand onto the desk then propping his feet up on the edge of his work desk.

“Eh, well you sire it’s a really long story, and quite frankly that stack of papers there won’t magically do themselves,” Merlin said with hidden spite. 

“Tch, Merlin! Come on it can’t be that embracing,” He wanted to add that he had met Huith and that she seemed to be a very nice person, but he didn’t risk it.

“Arthur I’m only saying I can’t do your court work for you, and you of all people need high concentration,” Merlin says then continues scrubbing the floor.

A few minutes of silence go by. Arthur was trying not to fall asleep at his desk when he heard Merlin start to hum. ‘How was he supposed to work when he is humming like that? Damn I really do need to concentrate to be able to work.” He admitted Merlin was right, to himself at least, and that is where it would stay.

“Merlin, you can’t keep humming if you want me to work, it’s one or the other.” Arthur slowly stood up with a smirk on his face. “You could, one stop humming and let me work in peace or, you could tell me a bit about yourself. Hmm Merlin, how does it sound?” He stalks over to Merlin and places a hand on the boy's shoulder.

“Ugh, Alright fine, I have no idea why you’re being so persistent on this but, fine I’ll tell you. Happy?” Merlin said, swatting away Arthur's hand. 

Merlin knew almost everything about Arthur except for the close personal things one keeps close to their heart. It was only fair he told Arthur a little about himself, right? There’s no harm in it, Merlin thinks. 

Merlin gives out a sigh and stands up. 

“Just don’t mention this to anyone else, okay?” He was asking this because this was very personal to him.

“Yeah, I promise Merlin,” Arthur said sincerely while looking him in the eyes.

“M-my mother told me that,” Merlin takes a deep breath before he is able to continue speaking, “that a Merlin was my father's favorite animal and how he would talk about them all the time. So my mother named me Merlin to remind me of how much my father loves me even though he had to leave us to keep us safe,” Merlin slipped up hoping Arthur won’t ask about what he had to protect us from. If he knew the answer it wouldn’t be good. He had to leave because of your father. 

“That just confirms my theory, all of you are so sentimental,” Arthur says with a laugh and ruffles Merlin's hair.

“Yeah I suppose we are,” Merlin says smiling and joining Arthur in laughing.


End file.
